ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Quest (Epic Nova)
The Quest is the pilot of Epic Nova. Synopsis We open up on a wierd planet. The scene has molten floor and a few stone tiles. A To'kustar is standing upwards, firing his cosmic ray at something. Beside him, is a large iron pole, with a Pyronite tied with chains to it. A Chronian teleports in front of him. Pyronite: NICK! Took you long enough! Chronian/Nick: Sorry. We had trouble finding you! Nick begins firing his time ray at the chains, which do not age at all. Nick: This could be a problem. Pyronite: Where's R.O.B. anyway?! Nick turns around and finds the To'kustar firing his cosmic ray at Vibrancy, who is pulling up a sonic disk shield to block. Then, The To'kustar punches the shield and breaks it. The To'kustar fires another cosmic ray, sending Vibrancy flying. Nick: Uh... Getting his butt kicked Nick concentrates and fires another time ray at the chains. After a few moments, the chains are aged to dust. However, they are revealed to be just a layer, and there is another diamond layer beneath the metal ones. Pyronite: Oh, come on! Song! Nick: It's harder than it looks! Pyronite: Wait, I got an idea. R.O.B! Could you give us a hand?! Vibrancy throws a sonic disk at them and continues to emit sonic waves at the To'kustar. Nick grabs the disk like a frisbee and points it at the diamond chains, which emit sonic waves, shattering the diamond. The Pyronite is now free. Pyronite: FINALLY! Nick: Alright, Nova, we have to save R.O.B. now! Nova/Pyronite: Sure. Pyro Matrix, activate! Nova grows out two black blaster on his wrists as his fire turns blue. Nova: EPIC NOVA! Nick takes into the air and fires a time ray at the To'kustar, who counters with a cosmic ray. Epic Nova: R.O.B, I need you to surround his fin with disks. Vibrancy creates several disks and they orbit around the the fin of the To'kustar, emitting sonic waves. Epic Nova takes into the air and starts firing hot blue flames at the To'kustar's back, causing him to scream in pain. Epic Nova: And... NOW! Epic Nova forms a large fireball in his hands and throws it at the To'kustar's head. The To'kustar screams hard in pain and Nick's blast eats through, hitting the To'kustar hard. The To'kustar begins to fall down towards Epic Nova, but Nick teleports him out of the way. The To'kustar falls to the ground unconscious. Epic Nova: Oh yeah! Vibrancy reverts into the Robot in the title card. Nick: Thanks Rob for the weakening, without you, we couldn't have beaten him. Epic Nova reverts back. R.O.B: R.O.B. Status. Grateful and Content. Nova: Now, guys, let's get outta here. Every moment we loose, the Pyrogen gets further. The entire screen freezes similar to how a movie is paused and Nova steps in. Nova: Alright, you guys deserve an explanation. I'm Nova of the Pyronite, the soon to be strongest Pyronite in the Multiverse. Well, that will HAPPEN, just once I get my hands on that Pyrogen Crystal! Anyways, me, my best friend Nick, and his companion R.O.B. are on a quest to find that Pyronite Enhancing Artifact. Well, first, we're supposed to find that legendary Book, the legendary Sword of Sho'la, the flame scroll of Hyprotis, and finally the Hand of Fightos. Now, BACK TO THE Show! We transition to a scene where the team are on a wierd spaceship. Nick is sleeping on a chair, R.O.B. is deactivated lyning at a wall, and finally Nova is nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, the Alarm bursts on and fills the scene with Red Flashing light. R.O.B. immediately activates and jumps on his feet and rushes towards the door of the room. Nick rushes after R.O.B. The two head to the Pilot Room, where they find Nova pilotting the ship. There is a big hologramic screen showing a member of Shocksquatch's species. Member: Hello. My name is Ahmad. Nick: O, hai Ahmad! Ahmad/Member: Hey Nick! Nova: You guys know each other? Nick: Sure. This guy is Ahmad, leader of the Alpha Reign Squad. What's the thing, Ahmad? Ahmad: Well, as you requested. We located the Book of Infinity. It's on the invisible planet. Nova: They say it's built on a giant To'kustar/Geochelone Aero Hybrid. Ahmad: That's all just lies... Our ship is right next to yours. Nova: Alright. Nick creates a time dome around Nova, him and R.O.B. And all of a sudden, they teleported away. They teleported into another Super Technological Spaceship. They find a Kinceleran, and Polymorph waiting for them. Kinceleran: HEllo! Welcome to our ship! Polymorph: I'm Ulti, feel free to enter! Nova: Hi. The Kinceleran zips forward, going through a door quickly. Ulti/The Polymorph flies towards the door and morphes into a puddle. The puddle crosses through. Nick runs forward, following them, along with R.O.B. Nova shrugs and follows. They enter a pilot room, where they find Ahmad and an Orishan. The Orishan seems busy piloting the ship Ahmad: Hellow! These are my team, Reo, Ulti and this orishan guy is my friend Interspace. Nick: Why isn't Interspace talking? Ahmad: He makes a big deal of pilotting the ship. Reo: You got that right. Ahmad: Now, scrolling through our radars, we located the hidden planet. Nova: The planet that does not exist in two places twice. Ahmad: Right Nick: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go there. Ahmad: Actually, we already are heading there Interspace: This is the most important journey I will ever go through.... Nick: GREAT! How about I help you get there faster? Reo: How? Interspace: You don't know how to pilot a ship Nick: But R.O.B can. R.O.B. transform. R.O.B.: R.O.B. Transformation. Affirmative R.O.B. transforms into iMan Interspace/Reo/Ulti/Ahmad: Woah. iMan merges with the ship. Soon enough, it takes off in a blinding speed. Suddenly, it slams into an Asteroid belt, breaking in the process. Ahmad: My SHIP! Nick: Don't worry. iMan can repair it. Nova: But it'll take time. Reo: I say we help R.O.B. by destroying some Asteroids. Nova: Good idea. Pyro Matrix, activate. Nova's flame turn blue as he grows blasters on his wrists. Epic Nova: EPIC NOVA! Interspace: I would help, but is shooting water gonna help against asteroids? Reo: No Ahmad: Ok, Reo, Ulti, Nova, Nick, you go destroy the asteroids Reo: Wait, I can't survive in space. Nick: You can. Slide down your visor and you'll be fine. Epic Nova, Reo, Nick, and Ulti run towards the dock bay. Ahmad: On my mark, go! Ahmad opens the Cargo Bay and they are released into space. Then, the dock bay closes. Ulti floats upwards and stands at the top of the ship. Nick teleports next to him and Nova floats next to them. Ulti, through earpiece: C'mon Reo! Reo, through earpiece: I don't know. It's my first time in outerspace. I don't know if I can do it. Ulti, through earpiece: C'mon Buddy. You can do it Reo runs on the surface of the ship and arrives next to the rest of the team. Ulti morphs around some Asteroids and metls them. Epic Nova fires a stream of flame at some Asteroids, destroying them. Nick fires his time rays at some Asteroids, destroying them. Ulti, through earpiece: C'mon, Reo! Destroy some! IT's FUN! Reo jumps and rapid kicks some Asteroids, shattering them. Reo, through earpiece: It is fun! Epic Nova creates a tornado of fire, then hits several Asteroids, melting them. Reo cycles around some Asterods, shattering the. Ulti surrounds some Asteroids, and melts them. Nick creates a time tornado and throws it at some Asteroids, aging them to dust. Soon enough, the Asteroids are gone. Nick teleports everyone to the interior of the ship. iMan takes off, going into Hyperspace. Suddenly, he stops in the middle of space. Ahmad: What is it this time? They looks out the windshield, finding a fleet of Incursions. Nick: Right. We aren't the only people going after the book. Interspace: Oh no. Nova: This can't be right. What do the Incurseans want from the book? Ahmad: The book doesn't just talk about the Pyrogen, Nova. Ulti: Right. It's like a guide to every mystical thing in the universe. Nick: Excuse me, but I can't take you seriously with that voice. Reo: Don't insult my best friend's voice. Ahmad: GUYS! The Incurseans are still there and they are approaching us. Interspace: What do we do? Ahmad: Drive into their Cargo bay. It's best if we negotiate. Nick: No, No. Nick does not Nickotiate! Nova: LOL! Let's kick some incursean butt! iMan is taken into the cargo bay of the largest ship. iMan enters the Team's ship and reverts into R.O.B. Ahmad: Ulti, R.O.B, and Reo will guard our ship. Alright, run to the doors! Ulti and Reo run to the Cargo Bay while R.O.B. stays standing. Ahmad: what's wrong? Nick: Uh, R.O.B. doesn't take orders from anyone but me. R.O.B, go guard the Ship door with Interspace and Ulti. R.O.B: R.O.B. Defeat Incurseans. Affirmative. Transformation. Affirmative. R.O.B. transforms into ElectroCute and morphes into purple lightning. ElectroCute dashes forward. Ahmad: Nick, Nova, go sneak into the Pilot Room and secure Escape Pods for us. We don't have much time! Nova and Nick take off. Ahmad: Alright, Interspace, we will go to Negotiate with the Incurseans Interspace: Sounds good to me. Let's go, Captain. Ahmad and Interspace run off and exit their ship. Meanwhile, Nick and Nova teleport into a room where several Guards are there. The Guards charge at them. Nova: Yeah, right! Come to Papa! Pyro Matrix, Activate! Nova's fire turns blue as blasters form on his wrists. Epic Nova: EPIC NOVA! Epic Nova launches several fireballs at the guards, knocking them out. Epic Nova: That was easy. Nick: We better get going! Nick and Epic Nova run forward in the ship. Meanwhile, Ahmad and Interspace are walking inside the main ship, headed for the pilot room, while surrounded by a handful of Incursean Guards. Ahmad: Please, we're here in peace. Incursean Guard #1: Tell that to the Commander. Interspace: Please, we're a regular crew in a lost ship. He is my Captain. Incursean Guard #2: Shuddup. Meanwhile on the Team's Ship, seven Incursean Guards try to enter the ship, stepping over a puddle of green water. Suddenly, the puddle morphes into Ulti. Ulti: You're not going anywhere! ElectroCute fires several electric blasts, hitting four Incursean Guards and knocking them out. Reo runs forward and rapid kicks the three remaining Incurseans, knocking them out. Reo: Some people are just too slow. Meanwhile, Two compareably tall Incursean Guards walk into a room. They pass by some Incursean Guards and salute them. Once they pass by, an Incursean catches fire and he starts jumping in pain. The Other Incursean Guards catch fire as well and they all run in circles, slamming into each other and collapsing. The Two Incursean Guards return to the spot and one of them removes his helmet, revealing himself to be Epic Nova. Epic Nova: Suckers. The other Incursean Guard opens a nearby door which the Incursean Guards were guarding. The Incursean Guard removes his helmet, revealing himself to be Nick. Nick/Incursean Guard: Alright, we located the Escape Pods. You guys may come. Meanwhile, Ahmad and Interspace are in a throne room, where the Commander of the Vessel is talking to them. Ahmad: We're telling you. We have come in peace. Comamnder: Ha. Like I believe you. We all know you came here searching for the Hidden Planet. Ahmad: What hidden Planet? Commander: Ha. OThers were more convincing. I don't believe you. Interspace: No, you got to believe us. Commander: Lies. I'll just tell my guards to waste you. The Commander opens the Communicator. Commander: I want a squad of guards to was- Ahmad electrocutes the Commander, knocking him down. Interspace: Nice move. Nick, through earpiece: Interspace, Ahmad, the way to the Escape Pods is secured. Ahmad: Great! But we're not coming with you. Nick, through earpiece: What? Ahmad: Listen, I want you to take Reo and Ulti with you down to that Hidden Planet. Then, teleport them back to Methanos after you collect the book. We will meet you there. Interspace and I are going to go back in the ship. Good luck. Nick, through earpiece: Good Luck. Ahmad hangs up. Interspace runs forward, with Ahmad following him. Meanwhile on the Team's Ship, Reo, Ulti and ElectroCute are still gaurding the door. Reo: This got boring. Ulti: I Know, right? Nick, through earpiece: Guys! Ulti: NICK! Any news? Nick, through earpiece: Yes, we secured the escape pods. Come here with us. Ahmad and Interspace will not join us in finding the book. Reo: I knew Captain will do that. Ulti: He's loyal to his ship. Nick, through earpiece: Now, they are going to go back to Methanos. He is obviously returning to the ship with some of the Incurseans with him, So, come to the Escape Pods room, STEALTHY. Ulti: Right. Nick, through earpiece: So, R.O.B. sneak with them to get to the Escape Pods. ElectroCute: R.O.B. Sneaking. Affirmative. Nick, through earpiece: Alright, Good Luck. Nick hangs up. Ulti morphes into a puddle and clings to the wall. Reo zips faster than people can detect him, and ElectroCute morphes into pure electricity and travels through some wires. Some Incursean Guards enter with Ahmad and Interspace with them. Incursean Guard #1: Alright, leave, visitors. And never come back. Because next time, the commander will not be as merciful. Ahmad: Right. Incursean Guard #2: Wait, why are there unconscious guard- Ahmad shocks them all with electricity and Interspace splashes them with Water Whips. They run towards the Ship and enter it. It takes off and goes into Hyperspace. Meanwhile, Reo arrives at the Escape Pod Room. And ElectroCute arrives through the wires. Ulti emerges form the cieling. Nick: Great. You're here. ElectroCute reverts into R.O.B. They enter the Escape Pod room and find only four pods. Nova: Seriously? This entire ship has only four escape pods? Nova runs into an escape pod and closes it's door. Nick runs into another. Reo and Ulti enter another, with Ulti not taking too much space. R.O.B. enters the last one. Nick, through earpiece: Alright guys, we have to hurry. The Hidden Planet only appears in the same place for one day and we already lost too much time. LAUNCH!! The Four Pods burst into space and crash into a large white planet. The Escape Pods crash into close craters. The Five heroes emerge from their escape pods. They find a large white plane with a stream nearby, which starts with a waterfall. On a rock that seemingly floats in the air, is a medium sized worn-covered book. Blue Piranhas jump out of the water, while there is a large electro-magnetic forcefield surrounding the rock. The Waterfall is connected to a hill. Several Small Sand Hills swarm around the stream. All the heroes gasp at the sight. Be Continued... Characters *Nova (first appearance) *Nick (first appearance) *R.O.B. (first appearance) *Reo (first appearance) *Ulti (first appearance) *Ahmad (first appearance) *Interspace (first appearance) Villains *To'Kustar *Incursion Fleet **Incursean Guards **Incursean Commander Alien Forms Used *Vibrancy (first appearance) *iMan (first appearance) *ElectroCute (first appearance) Trivia *Although the names don't specify so, the next episode is the continuos of this one. *So far, none of the villains that have appeared in this episode are going to be the main villains in this season. Hence why they weren't in the main page at the begining. *'PUTTING SOMETHING TO REST' - The Pyro Matrix is NOT an Omnitrix. Nor is Epic Nova, Nova's Ultimate Form. The Pyro Matrix is a device that enhances Pyronite Abilities, transforming them into their "Epic" form. Category:Episodes Category:Epic Nova Episodes